


She's Weepin' For Her Own True Love (As I Have Wept For Thee)

by Coffee_Punk



Series: 30 LGBTQ+ Riordanverse One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Crying, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Punk/pseuds/Coffee_Punk
Summary: Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me.""You're not dying," Clarisse insisted.-The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue, mentioned Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: 30 LGBTQ+ Riordanverse One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	She's Weepin' For Her Own True Love (As I Have Wept For Thee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronch/gifts).



_ Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me." _

_ "You're not dying," Clarisse insisted. _

They say when you’re about to die your life flashes before your eyes. Clarisse had never believed that. But now that Silena was dying, all of her memories of them together ran through her head. 

Memories of them play fighting. Memories of Silena putting makeup on Clarisse. Memories of Silena crying into Clarisse’s chest. Memories of Silena patching up Clarisse after a particularly difficult sparring session with her siblings. Memories of a certain beautiful night, sitting on top of Thalia’s Tree that gave her butterflies every time she thought of it.

So many happy memories and sad memories and everything in between. It hurt gods dam much now that she knew that there wouldn’t be any more memories than those. It hurt  _ so _ much. 

Tears streamed down her face, she hasn’t cried in years. Not since she was little. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Thanatos would choose to take her now. Not when she was still so young. Not when she had just lost Charlie. When they had  _ both _ just lost Charlie. 

Demigod life was never fair. She could practically see The Fates looking down at them and laughing. But she didn’t care. She didn’t ask for much. She expected very little from The Fates. But right, now all she wanted was Silena. 

Silena who had loved so, so much that she couldn’t help but help Luke.

Silena who had cheered up the younger campers when they were sad.

Silena who had weaved flowers into a beautiful crown that she had placed in the daughter of Ares’s hair.

Silena who had gushed over Charles Beckendorf while they were hanging in The Aphrodite Cabin. 

Silena who had refused to harm a single soul because she believed that all life was important.

Silena who had never hesitated to help someone in need

Silena who had stayed by Clarisse’s side through so much hardship and strife

_ Her _ Silena.

She would do anything for that girl. Even if it meant fighting a two hundred foot long Drakon by herself.

She loved her so much. She loved her with everything she had. And it put her in so much pain to see her here, lying on the ground almost melting from Drakon Venom but still looking so beautiful. 

Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. You could almost see constellations in them. They were beautiful, as always.

_ "Charlie . . ." Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See _

_ Charlie . . ." _

_ She didn't speak again _ **.**

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song called Two Turtle Doves by Alana Henderson
> 
> Yes, this does imply that Silena, Charlie, Clarisse, and Chris are in a poly relationship.


End file.
